The Way It Should've Been
by SineadWoakes
Summary: Jemma and Grant seem to find each other. When it becomes more than friendship, will they be able to keep it a secret? Or will it all come crashing down on them? Doesn't follow exactly along the storyline of the TV series. Also Posted On AO3 Previously called: Late Night Conversations
1. Chapter 1

**Jemma + Grant**

Jemma Simmons caught his eye from the first moment he saw her. She left him completely baffled with her rapid speech, then she was shoving a swab in his mouth without even asking him. He found her English accent very attractive but Jemma Simmons confused him, and that didn't sit right with him. Things nor people confuse Agent Grant Ward or at least they shouldn't but Jemma did.

Agent Grant Ward looked like a brooding Greek god to her. The seriousness of his face certainly didn't take away from his handsome features. She wondered (and hopefully not out loud) what he would look like when he smiled? She decided if he smiled it would make him irresistible, although she had to admit the tall dark and brooding Agent that was sitting before her was just as alluring.

Grant found her in the lab after the incident with Mike Peterson. He was a little worried about her because it was very late, Ward who was a trained Specialist could survive on minimal sleep. He walked into the lab with the pretence of talking to her about the Night, Night gun (god they had to change the name) when his presence startled her.

"Agent Ward you could have made some noise" Jemma said a little breathy from the jolt of his sudden appearance.

"I'll remember that for next time" Grant reply dryly "Why are you up so late?"

"Well I do my best work at night, when I don't have Fitz in here talking about monkeys. It's not that late is it?" Jemma replied

"It's almost 3am" Grant answered.

"Oh goodness, I didn't realise the time had slipped away from me that quickly. Was there a reason you had come to see me?" Jemma said shocked. Immediately finishing off the work she had been doing and packing up.

Grant went to use the gun as an excuse but faltered.

"I was just coming to see why you were still up, I thought something might have been wrong" Grant replied lamely.

"Oh well no everything is fine, I just forgot to keep a check on the time." Jemma said smiling.

"Do you maybe want to have a drink before going to bed" Grant asked before he'd even realised the words had gone from his brain and out it mouth.

"I would love a cup of tea, I supposed you don't drink it?" Jemma answered.

"I do actually, especially before bed it relaxes me coffee is too heavy on the stomach before bed." Grant replied. Grant mentally kicked himself, he had no idea why he was still even talking.

"I just might have to keep you Agent Ward" Jemma replied smiling. Grant followed her to the kitchen with a wonderful warm sensation in his chest.

They were sitting and relaxing in silence when Jemma brought up the elephant in the room, Skye.

"What do you think of?" Jemma asked, knowing that Grant would know exactly who she was talking about.

"I don't know yet. I'm not completely happy Coulson had brought her on board but he's the boss he must have his reasons. Grant answered honestly before getting up. "I'm going to head to be and so should you, and maybe not have too many very late nights. We don't need a cranky Biochemist in the morning."

"Maybe you should take your own advice" Jemma replied cleaning up their cups.

"Are you saying I'm cranky?" Grant asked.

"If the shoe fits" Jemma replied before turning and heading to her bunk. Leaving Grant standing there mumbling something that sounded like "I'm not cranky"


	2. Chapter 2

Jemma + Grant

Chapter 2

Grant nor Jemma spoke about their 3am meeting for a few weeks. Neither of them could not stop sneaking glances at each other, but they would never admit that they were both disappointed to find out that the other had gone to bed early and weren't being night owls. Though they really were.

It was 3am again after another stressful case, Grant felt a little selfish when he saw Jemma in the kitchen but it made him smile.

"Can't sleep?" Grant asked walking into the kitchen area, Jemma almost hit the roof she jumped that ferociously. "Sorry, I promised that I would make noise next time, didn't I".

"Little late to remember that now, you've already scared me." Jemma replied with her hand on her heart and but she was smiling. "That's in your training though isn't it? To sneak up on people so they are unaware of your presence?"

"Yeah but I don't really need to be doing that on the bus, it's kind of unnecessary." Grant answered. "You having tea?"

"I was trying to decide whether I wanted tea or something stronger" Jemma replied.

"I'll have a beer with you if you want" Grant said.

"Terrific, because I don't want to drink alone." Jemma said giving him her sweetest smile.

"Tough day?" Grant asked.

"My day was about as easy as yours, minus the physical violence." Jemma answered. "But I knew it wasn't going to be, and I believe the phrase is 'a cake walk'" Jemma said, and Grant nodded in agreement.

"How's Skye going?" Jemma asked. Grant stared at her blankly. "Coulson wants you to train her, right?"

"Oh yeah right, it would be going a lot better if she listened and stopped talking about things that go over my head, like all that computer mumbo jumbo." Grant replied.

"You could just ask her" Jemma said.

"No thank you I would never live it down, I'll just stick to what I know" Grant responded.

"Right," was all Jemma could think to say.

"I am a very determined person, she'll come around to my way of thinking"

"Well I already knew that you were a determined person" Jemma said before draining the last of her, oh gosh her second beer, and Grant mimicked her.

"Well I feel it's like looking in a mirror" Grant replied, smiling genuinely at her. "Just with a better looking reflection.

"Oh I don't know, I wouldn't mind seeing your face every time I look in a mirror."

It was that moment they both realised what they had said to each other, and smiled awkwardly at each other.

"You think I'm good looking?" They said in tandem.

"Of course you are." they said in tandem again. They both laughed awkwardly at each other for a moment before Jemma broke the monotony.

"I'm going to go to bed before I dig myself a deeper hole." Jemma said getting up and clearing away her empties. Grant mimicked her again.

"Me too" He replied.

Jemma went to kiss Grant on the cheek, but he moved his head so her lips connected with the corner of his mouth. Where she really hadn't been aiming, or at least she didn't think she was.

"Sorry" was all Jemma said, before bulleting out and heading for her room.

Grant though stood rooted to the spot, Jemma had kissed him. He made the executive decision that it was the alcohol fault, that the moment her lips had made contact with him he got that all over warm and floaty feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

Jemma + Grant Ch3

Jemma just wanted to avoid Grant, but she couldn't. He seemed to be everywhere she turned, and the times she couldn't seem him, she would swear she could feel his eyes on her. If it was anyone else she would have felt creeped out but with Grant it put a little fire in the belly. She enjoys the feeling.

Grant couldn't help but watch her, is just so intriguing to him and she had hooked him and he wasn't sure that he wanted to get off the hook. He knows she is avoiding him, but being a specialist he knows how to watch her without her even knowing he was there, although he almost got caught by Skye.

She missed their early morning meetings, but seeing as though she was the one avoiding that situations it's her own fault.

She was working late in the lab one night when her peace was interrupted by someone beating the crap out of the punching bag. She should have known it was Grant, but she still found herself going out to shout at whoever it was. She froze when she show him, he was shirtless and his torso was glistening with sweat. If gods were real Jemma thought, that's definitely what they would look like Grant Ward.

"Do you have to do that right now?" Jemma asked trying to mask her arousal with anger, god she sounded British Jemma thinks to herself. Grant whirled around in shock and to Jemma's surprise lost his balance and fell.

"I didn't know anyone was still awake" Grant replied standing up.

"How could you not know I was awake, you have to walk past the lab to get out here." Jemma retorted

"You weren't in there, I checked." Grant said and clearly knew he said too much.

"You checked?" Jemma asked.

"You seem to be avoiding me so I decided to check to make sure I wasn't going to disturb you" Grant answered.

"How thoughtful of you Agent Ward. As you can see I am working and you are disturbing me" Jemma replied making sure to look Grant directly in the eye, because his body was very distracting. Grant took a step towards her and Jemma went to talk a step back but found her feet doing to opposite movement. Grant closed the distance between them, wrapping one arm around her waist to pull her too him, cupping one cheek and pulling her into a spine tinging kiss. Their moment was interrupted when Jemma made contact with wall and brought her back to reality and made a quick exit.

Grant had simmering fire in his belly from the moment Jemma's lips had touched his cheek. He decided the resolve was to kiss her and see if it would end the torment, of what it would be like to really kiss her. Expect her as wrong, there was now an inferno burning within him now and it was all for Jemma. Now what was he going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Jemma + Grant

Chapter 4/?

Grant acted on instinct when he jumped after Jemma. It wasn't until they were safely back on the bus, he realized how closely he came to losing her. With all of that playing on his mind he couldn't sleep, so he drank. He didn't know how much time had lapsed, when Jemma appeared in the peripheral vision.

"You drink anymore of that you're going to regret it in the morning" Jemma said taking the last mouthful of his double shot of whiskey.

"Oh well, it going to help me sleep" Grant replied taking back his glass from Jemma.

"Grant" Jemma said stopping him from tipping the bottle to fill his glass.

She'd moved closer to him to stop him, she was beside him now and considering he was sitting down he was closer to her height. He put the bottle and turned to look at her, as he did that he felt Jemma's lips on his. It was like it had been before in the training room, there was a spark or an electric charge of some sort that just drew him to her and into the kiss. He wasn't sure when they moved from the bar but he now had her pinned against his door and has starting trailing kisses down her and across her _collarbone._

"Tell me to stop" Grant murmured against her throat.

"Why would I tell you that, I don't want you too" Jemma replied using his hair to bring his mouth back to hers. They practically fell through Grant's door and eventually did end up on the floor as they each tore and the others clothes.

When Jemma woke she was surprised that she was in bed, she couldn't remember actually getting to bed. What she did notice was that Grant was sleeping beside her, he looked very peaceful and composed in sleep, and even more deviously handsome. Getting to see him like this made her wonder what was so special about her, how could she of all people be in bed with a man like him.

"You're staring and I can hear you thinking, go back to sleep Jemma" Grant mumbled. She was pretty sure his eyes didn't even open so how did he know she had been watching him. She wriggled closer to him and felt the firm muscle of his chest.

"What if I don't want to" Jemma replied

"Well I might have to make you" Grant replied rolling so he was pinning her to the bed and covering her mouth with his.

Their morning fun was interrupted by an alert. They didn't ever think they just reacted, they got up, dressed and went to find out what was going on. In the confusion no one seemed to notice.


	5. Chapter 5

Jemma + Grant

Chapter 5/?

Jemma didn't know how to handle Grant after he was affected by the staff. He showed just how terrifying he can be, which she supposed was his specialist side showing. She decided to use the hotel room to its full effect. She was going to have a long soak in the amazingly big bathtub in her very own room and head to bed. She left Skye and Fitz to talk, well Fitz was listening Skye was talking about how she just wanted Grant to talk about the incident, and have a drink but no he just got shot of whiskey and went to his own room. Jemma took what Skye said in her stride and headed up to her room, she passed Coulson and May having a drink themselves.

Grant knew it was stupid, he hadn't meant to blow Skye off like that but she was the last person he wanted anything to do with. Jemma didn't even look at him, but it was her he wanted. He wanted to spill his gut to her about what the staff had made him re-live, he wouldn't and it some cases couldn't tell her everything because that would send her running. Right now Jemma was the only one he wanted to trust with the darkness he had inside. He went to her room and waited for her to come back, hopefully she wouldn't be long because the whiskey was starting to burn off. He just lay down till she got back.

When Jemma got back to her room wasn't that surprised to see Grant laying across her bed and was breathing heavily. She knew that if the door opening hadn't woken him? He was out and maybe that was for the best, but she continued on with her plan. Ran the bath adding the complimentary bath soak and was going just going to get her towel and started when she saw Grant sitting up, very much awake. He had been snoring lightly and was now wide awake, he though looked very confused and lost so she went to him. She cupped his face with her hands and brought her lips to his and placed a chaste kiss on his.

"Get undressed" Jemma said to him. He looked at her confused. "We'll have a soak in the tub, it's big enough for the two of us."

Grant made Jemma lean against him while they were in the bath, he wanted his hands on her. He felt the anger start to ebb away as he laid there with her. He found himself telling her everything, what the staff made him re-live, what his brother did to him and his younger brother. He told her a little bit about Garrett and how he saved his life and stopped him from going to jail and get him involved with S.H.I.E.L.D.

When they got done, Jemma got him to lie down on his stomach so she could massage the knots and stress out of his muscles, and hoped it would make him sleep easier. The real reason was so she could feel that he was real and that he was okay. She couldn't believe what he'd been through, but she was glad that he felt as though he could tell her something so private to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I would love some feedback. I'm at a point where i'm not sure if i'm going to continue the story._**

Jemma + Grant

Chapter 6/?

They didn't speak after the night in the hotel for at least two weeks, unless it was pertinent to any cases they were working on. They knew that the team knew that there was something between them, whether they knew exactly what has transpired between them they couldn't be sure, but the team were suspicious.

Grant avoid Jemma and Jemma avoided Grant, so naturally they walked into each other in their attempts to avoid each other.

Jemma doesn't want to be the one to make the first move, she too scared that he'll shun her. She's not entirely sure she can handle that right now. She is terrified that he is going to end whatever they have going, that's not going to be good for either of them. Especially since he opened himself up to her.

Grant is worried that what he told Jemma had scared her off. He was just getting into somewhat of a rhythm with her, all he can think is that he's blown it. He decided to give her some time to process everything he told her and he was hoping they could get back to what they were before.

It's late, everyone was supposed to be sleeping they have an early start. They are all going into the field, on a train. They're trying to track the clairvoyant, by any means necessary.

Grants reason for still being awake is that he is going over the missions specs just once more time to be doubly double sure that he has committed everything to memory. Jemma's reason was just plain nerves, in short she was terrified. Jemma was just about to walk to Coulson's office to tell him that she couldn't do it and to leave her on the bus when she walked right into Grant as she walked out her bedroom door.

"Grant"

"Jemma"

There was no real way of telling who moved first. It was as though they both had the same thought at the same time and converged on each other in a hot and hard kiss. Grant lifted Jemma up so it was easier on them both, Jemma wrapped her legs around his waist as Grant walked them back in to Jemma's room. Grant only broke the kiss so he could make sure he could close and lock the door behind them, then reclaimed Jemma's mouth. It was if they could get enough of each other, Grant lowered Jemma to the bed so he could free his hands he was craving to the touch of her skin.

Later when Jemma burrows in closer to Grant he speaks, He'd been watching her sleep. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay right here with her and pretend that the outside world with all its horrors didn't exist anymore.

"Are you okay?" Grant asked her softly.

"I'm starting to feel a chill." Jemma replied in a whisper.

"I didn't mean now I was referring to earlier, you looked panicked." Grant said pulling the covers around them both tighter.

"Oh well I was." Jemma replied looking up at him. "I was going to see Coulson and tell him I couldn't do this thing tomorrow. I not made to go into the field."

"Jemma you can do anything if you try." Grant replied

"I'm not like you Grant." Jemma said.

"I know and that's good, you trust Coulson right?"

"Yes, of course." Jemma said assertive.

"Then what are you worrying about, he won't let anything happen to you, neither will May or Me." Grant replied.

"I know but it doesn't stop the anxiety." Jemma said.

"I guess but I will always catch you if you fall." Grant replied before he kissed her forehead and pulled her even closer to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Jemma and Grant

Chapter 7

**Grant**

He was itching to touch her; he knew he couldn't he had to protect the team. He had to protect them from something that he couldn't keep his hands on and it was driving him insane. In the end it was Jemma protecting him.

When the dust had settled he went to her but she was sound asleep in her bunk, he was so worn out he laid down beside her and she immediately curled into him. He was woken some time later by someone asking him something, he couldn't make out what they were saying he was half asleep after all.

"Jemma?" he questioned "what are you doing"

"Checking you for concussion, you had a severe wack to the head today" Jemma replied

"I'm fine Jemma, go back to sleep" he mumbled tucking her back into him

"Are you sure you're okay"

"Yes Jemma, now sleep"

"Okay"

He always slept easier and deeper with her by his side. He was beginning to rely on her to be his comfort and balance and that is dangerous. When he woke up he felt rested and sated, Jemma looked peaceful so he decided to get up and found Skye trying to work out in the training room.

**Jemma**

When she woke she was alone, it made her sad. Although he had come to her last night and they had just slept together. His side of the bed was cold so she knew he'd been up for hours, the rest of the bus seemed quite so she went to find him.

He was working out with Skye, and with a pang of jealously part of her she wished she was Skye. The other half noted how perfect they were together and made her wonder why Grant even paid her the slightest bit of attention. Skye was perfect and everything Grant should want not her; no one wants the geeky girl when girls like Skye are around. Feeling stupid and pathetic she went back to her own bunk and laid down on her bed, they had the day off and she didn't have any urgent work to do.

"what are you doing?" Grant asked. She hadn't heard him come in to the room.

"Relaxing" Jemma replied not looking at him

"Why can I still here your brain working over time?"

"that's just the way my brain is, what do you want Ward" Jemma said looking at him then and wished she hadn't. he wasn't wearing a shirt and she could see the sweat glistening on his torso.

"When did you stop calling me Grant"

"When I realised you are so far out of my league that I'm drowning to keep up" Jemma said before flopping back down on her bed.

She didn't know how he did it, but the next thing she knew he was looming over her and had her pinned under him.

"What brought this on?"

"Nothing other than the realisation that I am clearly not your type"

"How do you know you're not my type Jemma, we barely know anything about each other"

"You're tall, dark and handsome then there's the mysterious aspect. You like your women beautiful not the science nerd"

"tall dark and handsome seriously Jemma this isn't a romance novel. Which is why I can safely say I prefer stunningly beautiful biochemists, I like being able to feel inferior to your intelligence. It's very uncommon for me to feel that way, usually I wouldn't like it. With you it's different"

They just looked at each for a moment, Grant then leaning down a brushed his lips against hers then trailed light kisses down her jaw then her throat. Grant waited till he felt her relax before he spoke again.

"We have the day off today and we'll be landing in a few hours. How about you and I go on an actual date. Just me and you exploring whatever city or town May's landed us in"

"really you're asking me on a date."

"yes Jemma I am really asking you on a date, I want to spend more time with you and not just in bed together, now come with me."

"Where?"

"Shower"

"Why?"

"Because everyone is asleep we'll have peace and quiet and then when we land we can go and not have to invite anyone else."

"Grant we can't."

"Yes we can, now come on."

They almost got caught by Fitz, but they were just lucky enough that he wasn't quite awake enough to realise they had come out of the bathroom together.


	8. Chapter 8

Jemma and Grant

Chapter 8

They had a perfect day together, just the two of them in the big city because Skye and Fitz were grounded and not allowed off the bus. They explored the city, which Grant hadn't actually been to and just enjoying their freedom. that was until they ran into someone from Jemma's past, The queen bee from Jemma's high school, Caroline Hurst.

"Jemma Simmons, well isn't this a surprise. I thought you would be teaching high school science to a bunch of bored out of their brains teens" Caroline said in a way that grated on Grant's nerves.

"Well clearly I'm not" Jemma replied.

"Oh Jemsy where are your manners, you haven't introduced me to your friend here" Caroline said obviously just noticing Grant for the first time.

Jemma opened her mouth to reply but Grant found himself responding before Jemma could.

"I'm Jemma's boyfriend and we are late for something more important that your pitiful attitude so excuse us" Grant replied taking Jemma's hand and leading her away from the horrible woman.

"You shouldn't have said that, you should have just played along with her" Jemma replied once they had gotten away from Caroline.

"Why should I? I am your boyfriend Jemma" Grant replied stopping them so he could look at her.

"I know but she'll tell her parents who will tell my parents. My parents will start asking questions and I still haven't really talked to them about the whole me almost dying thing that happened. I wouldn't know how to explain our relationship which until this morning I didn't know was a relationship and I don't want to share you." Jemma rambled.

Which made Grant smile, He pulled her to him and kissed her which stopped her from talking. Their moment was ruined by a deluge of rain that had them both soaked in seconds. They took cover in a big shopping complex and immediately started looking from places to buy dry clothes and something to eat.  
They both got messages from Skye to say the team would be taking shelter at a nearby hotel for the night and to meet them there. There was a massive storm setting in and it wouldn't be safe for them on the Bus.

They beat the team to the hotel and were waiting for them in the lobby, so no one questioned why they were together. They were split up between the different levels of the massive hotel, strangely Grant and Jemma ended up on the top floor and with adjoining rooms. Coulson, May, Skye and Fitz were on the first floor in a family room. They hung out mostly in Skye and Fitz's side of the room and even got Coulson and May involved in a game of scrabble. Grant made sure that he was on Jemma's team and after the fourth time they won, the rest of the team gave up. They ordered room service and relaxed as the storm raged on outside, eventually the concierge came and told them to be quiet. Coulson sent Grant and Jemma up to their rooms for an early night weather permitting they wanted to get away as soon as possible in the morning.

Jemma was quiet on the way up. she stood close to him in the elevator, once they were a floor up she held his hand. On the floor before theirs the elevator emptied so Jemma moved in closer, Grant let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulders, Jemma wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Mine, yours or alone" Grant asked.

"I just want to be with you" Jemma replied.

When Jemma woke the next morning she felt completely at ease. She was laying facing Grant, they had fallen asleep talking. the man was just as handsome asleep as he was awake, but in sleep she could see he was at peace.


End file.
